Memories
by Yuki Lovegood
Summary: Kenangan adalah sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidup. Namun apa jadinya bila kenangan itu mesti musnah begitu saja dari ingatan seseorang yang berharga bagi kita?  Fic ini spesial saya buat untuk merayakan ultah Nakajima yuto Ke-18


**HEY SAY JUMP FANFICTION!**

**SPESIAL ULANG TAHUN NAKAJIMA YUTO KE-18**

**MEMORIES**

**Author: Yuki Lovegood**

**Genre: Drama-Friendship**

**Type : Oneshoot**

**Rating : G**

**Cast: Yamajimachii and other members of HSJ**

Ia membenci segala kenyataan ini.

Benci!

Tapi ia tak pernah membenci orang yang telah membuat ia menangis sesedih ini. Sedikit pun tak pernah.

Namun,walau begitu tetap saja ada rasa kehilangan yang begitu besar terhadap orang itu. Orang yang menjadi alasannya untuk menangis saat ini.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan diselingi isak tangisnya yang ingin diredamnya namun tetap saja gagal. Ia tak punya tujuan. Kakinya hanya terus melangkah untuk menjauhi 'tempat itu'.

TAP! TAP! TAPP!

Terlihat sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi berlari terengah-engah menyusul anak lelaki yang sedang menangis itu.

"CHINEN! CHOTTO MATTE!" teriak pemuda itu sambil tetap berlari.

Namun anak lelaki─yang dipanggil Chinen itu tetap saja melangkah tanpa henti. Teriakan pemuda jangkung itu seolah tertelan angin saja olehnya. Mungkin semua itu karena perasaannya yang begitu sakit. Ya, sakit sekali...

Akhirnya pemuda jangkung itu berhasil menjangkau anak lelaki yang dipanggilnya Chinen itu. Ia segera mencengkeram lengan Chinen yang akhirnya membuat Chinen menatap berang padanya.

"Lepaskan, Yabu-kun!" ujar Chinen meronta.

"Kau mau kemana? Ia disana. Mencarimu. Kembalilah,Chinen. Kumohon." Pinta pemuda jangkung bernama Yabu dengan wajah memohon pada pemuda mungil dihadapannya.

"Tidak! Aku TIDAK mau!"ujar Chinen berteriak dengan nada tinggi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Chinen?" tanya Yabu pelan dengan guratan kekecewaan yang terlukis diwajahnya. Perlahan satu tetes air matanya mulai meluncur mulus melewati permukaan pipinya.

"Kau tak tau bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku! Ia terus menerus memanggil namaku dengan YUTO! Ia berbicara dan bahkan menatap mataku seolah-olah aku ini adalah Yuto. Aku tak sanggup melakukan itu lebih lama. Menjadi Yuto untuknya. Aku..." tubuh mungil Chinen mulai bergetar hebat menahan tangis yang siap meledak kembali.

Yabu segera memeluknya. Membiarkan Chinen menangis dalam pelukannya. Ia tau bahwa selama ini Chinen telah melakukan yang terbaik. Ia tau itu.

Ah, terlalu banyak cobaan yang menimpa mereka. Menimpa Hey! Say! JUMP. Cobaan itu pun datang bertubi-tubi dan tanpa jeda antara satu dan lainnya. Membuat Yabu, sang leader tersebut diliputi kegalauan sepanjang waktu. Ia hanya berharap semua akan kembali membaik. Akan ada suatu pagi yang cerah bagi mereka.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis menikmati coklat yang baru saja didapatnya dari Hikaru. Ya, seorang Hikaru yang jahil sekali pun menjadi memanjakan dan lebih memperhatikannya sekarang.

Hikaru menatap iba pada pemuda yang memakan cokelat pemberiannya itu. Tiba-tiba tepukan lembut terasa menyentuh pundaknya. Saat ia menoleh kesamping, dilihatnya pemuda berwajah cantik tersenyum kearahnya. Ya, pemuda cantik yang adalah Kei Inoo itu juga merasakan kesedihan yang tengah dirasakan oleh sahabatnya, Hikaru.

Tak hanya mereka. Semua member JUMP yang lain pun merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

KRIETT..

Pintu Jimusho pun terbuka. Tampak sosok mungil masuk kedalam ruang Jimusho itu. Namun tampaknya ada yang berbeda kali ini dengan si mungil tersebut. Tak ada sama sekali senyum khasnya yang biasanya ia berikan saat tiba di Jimusho. Atau bahkan lengkingan suaranya untuk sekedar mengucapkan _'Ohayou'_ pada mereka. Bahkan gaya manja yang menjadi ciri khasnya selama ini sama sekali tak ada.

Walau begitu, Yabu merasa begitu lega dengan kedatangan si mungil─Chinen. Ia tau Chinen sama sedihnya seperti yang lain. Bahkan mungkin dialah yang paling sedih.

Pemuda yang asyik memakan cokelatnya itu seketika menghentikan aksinya. Ia menatap Chinen dengan mata yang berbinar-binar memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Ohayou, Yuto" sapanya riang dengan senyum yang menghiasinya seperti biasa.

"Ohayou Yama-chan" balas Chinen─pemuda mungil─yang baru saja dipanggil Yuto oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Entah kenapa ada yang menusuk perasaannya saat Yamada memanggilnya dengan Yuto. Walau ini bukanlah yang pertama kali, tapi entah kenapa ia masih saja merasa tak nyaman. Seharusnya ia telah terbiasa mendengarnya.

Semua anggota JUMP tau dengan jelas bahwa hari ini, tepatnya tanggal 10 Agustus adalah hari ulang tahun salah seorang teman mereka. Ah, tapi mungkin ada satu orang yang tidak tau. Atau mungkin lebih tepat bila dikatakan lupa. Tapi mereka semua tau ia tak pernah bermaksud atau bahkan menginginkan untuk melupakannya. Mereka dengan jelas tau bahwa yang sebenarnya, dialah yang paling ingat dengan baik seberapa pentingnya tanggal 10 Agustus ini. Seberapa berharganya anggota JUMP yang berulang tahun pada 10 Agustus ini dalam hidupnya.

"Yuto!" teriak Yamada girang menyambut kedatangan Chinen.

Tak ada sahutan kali ini dari Chinen. Yamada menatap heran pada Chinen.

"Yuto..." desisnya pelan.

Chinen menatap tajam kearah tujuh orang teman JUMP nya yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Yama-chan, apa kau sama sekali tak ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Chinen menahan tangis.

Yamada kemudian berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Yama-chan, hari ini tanggal 10 Agustus. Hari ulang tahun, Yuto. Apa kau masih tak ingat juga?" kali ini Chinen gagal menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

Yamada menatap cemas kearah Chinen yang sedang menangis.

"Ah, Yuto. Maaf sekali. Aku melupakan ulang tahunmu. Aku sama sekali tak ingat hal sepenting ini. Tolong berhentilah menangis. Aku jadi merasa bersalah." Ujar Yamada masih menatap Chinen dengan cemas dan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"HEI! DENGAR! AKU CHINEN! AKU BUKAN YUTO!" teriak Chinen yang membuat tujuh pemuda yang ada diruang Jimusho itu terperanjat dengan wajah tegang.

"Chinen? Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan,Yuto? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Chinen? Chinen siapa?" tanya Yamada dengan wajah bingung sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal tersebut.

Kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Yamada semakin membuat Chinen jatuh terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Sahabat yang disayanginya itu benar-benar tak mengingatnya lagi. Tidak ada lagi Chinen Yuuri. Chinen benar-benar telah mati dalam ingatan pemuda stroberi itu.

Padahal ia sangat ingin sekali untuk bermanja-manja dengan Yamada. Bahkan ia sangat rindu untuk duduk dipangkuan lelaki penyuka stroberi itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin melakukan itu semua kembali? Sementara Yamada mengaku tak mengenali Chinen dan malah selalu memanggilnya dengan Yuto.

"Yama-chan, ini untukmu..." ujar Chinen menyerahkan sesuatu menyerupai buku tebal berwarna cokelat.

Dengan ragu, Yamada mengambilnya. Ia kemudian mulai membuka album photo yang sepintas mirip buku tebal itu.

Chinen dengan pelan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Yamada, sementara ketujuh temannya yang lain hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Itu adalah photo-photomu dengan Yuto" suara Chinen terdengar bergetar.

Yamada seperti berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Chinen pun menjelaskan satu per satu photo yang ada di album itu.

"Ini lihat! Kau memakai kostum panda sewaktu akan memberi surprise dihari ulang tahun Yuto tahun lalu. Dan ini Yuto yang tertawa hingga wajahnya mirip kepiting rebus gara-gara melihat kau menari dengan kostum panda itu."

Yamada seketika menatap lekat wajah Chinen yang telah dibanjiri air mata. Namun Chinen tak menyerah. Ia masih saja meneruskan ocehannya.

"Ini kau dan Yuto sedang balap sepeda saat musim panas tahun lalu. Dan kau berhasil menang. Sehingga Yuto harus membelikanmu cokelat selama seminggu. Ini waktu awal masuk Horikoshi gakuen, dimana kau dan Yuto duduk semeja. Dan yang ini adalah saat kau dan Yuto tampil menyanyikan Seishun Amigo bersama-sama. Lalu ini...,"

"Yuto! Dimana Yuto?" ujar Yamada yang membuat Chinen berhenti berkata-kata.

"Kau sudah ingat, Yama-chan?"

"Tolong katakan, dimana Yuto?" ujar Yamada hampir menangis. Tak perlu waktu lama, Chinen segera memeluknya. Ia akhirnya berhasil. Ia tau ia harus cepat. Sebelum Yamada kembali melupakan semuanya.

Yamada merasa aneh. Kenapa ia mesti dibawa kerumah sakit. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Bukankah ia tadi mencari Yuto, lantas kenapa ia malah dibawa kerumah sakit? Perasaannya mulai tak nyaman.

Tepat disebuah ruang inap dengan nomor 209, Chinen menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan dan kemudian menatap Yamada.

"Masuklah" ujarnya mempersilahkan pemuda dengan rambut yang diwarnai semi-cokelat itu.

Yamada melangkah dengan pelan. Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya diranjang yang ada diruangan itu. Ia sangat mengenali sosok itu. Teramat mengenalinya.

Dengan langkah kaki yang bergetar, ia mendekati ranjang itu. Ia menatap ngeri pada selang-selang yang memenuhi permukaan tubuh sahabat yang paling dikasihinya.

"Yuto..." desisnya pelan diiringi setitik air mata yang tertumpah mengenai jari Yuto. Ia segera menggenggam tangan sahabatnya yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

Chinen yang hanya mematung sejak tadi akhirnya berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk melihat semuanya. Benar-benar tak sanggup.

BRUKK!

Tubuhnya terpental karena menabrak seseorang dihadapannya.

"Chinen, kau kenapa?" tanya suara yang begitu dikenalinya. Itu suara Takaki Yuya. Chinen segera mendongak kaget begitu menyadari orang yang baru saja ditabraknya adalah temannya sendiri.

"Yuya-kun!" ia segera memeluk Yuya. Air mata yang semenjak tadi ditahannya tumpah begitu saja.

Yuya membiarkan pemuda mungil itu menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang selama ini menghimpitnya. Yuya tau dengan jelas bahwa selama ini Chinen berupaya dengan keras untuk dapat tegar melewati semuanya. Dan Yuya diam-diam bangga pada pemuda mungil itu. Karena ia bisa untuk mencoba menjadi Yuto─atau tepatnya dianggap sebagai Yuto oleh Yamada selama ini. walau pun sebenarnya Chinen sangat ingin Yamada mengingat dirinya. Bahkan jika boleh memilih, ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang diingat oleh Yamada sampai akhir.

Yuya mengusap-usap kepala Chinen dengan lembut layaknya seorang ayah pada anaknya.

"Yuya-kun... Ini semua salahku." Ujar Chinen dengan pelan sambil kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Yuya.

"Kau sedang mengatakan apa, Chinen?" Ujar Yuya tak mengerti.

Chinen menatap sosok tinggi dihadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau saja hari itu aku tak memaksa Yuto untuk mencarikan aku kue Mochi, pasti Yuto tak akan tertabrak mobil. Dan pasti juga hari ini kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya dan mengerjainya seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Tapi sekarang..." kata-kata Chinen terhenti digantikan oleh suara isak tangisnya. Yuya yang paham akan perasaan Chinen segera memeluknya.

"Sekarang Yuto bahkan tak dapat mendengar kita menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Ia tetap saja tak mau bangun dari tidurnya. Padahal hari ini ulang tahunnya,Yuya-kun!"lengkingan suara Chinen ditengah isak tangisnya menyayat perasaan Yuya.

Satu tetes air mata perlahan mulai menetes dari kelopak mata pemuda yang bertampang sangar itu.

Wajah Yamada telah dibanjiri air mata. Ia terus-menerus menyuruh Yuto untuk bangun. Namun sosok jangkung dihadapannya tetap saja tak mau membuka matanya.

"Yuto, aku tau kau mendengarku. Kumohon,Yuto. Bangunlah. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun secara langsung untukmu. Karena mungkin diulang tahunmu seterusnya, kau tak akan pernah bisa lagi mendengar aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Karena mungkin pada saat itu, aku sudah berada ditempat lain..." tubuh Yamada bergetar hebat. Kedua tangannya semakin erat menggenggam jemari Yuto.

"Aku... aku dinyatakan mengidap alzheimer. Aku tau pasti kau tidak tau dan bahkan baru mendengar penyakit ini, ya kan? Penyakit ini memang langka. Tapi ternyata Tuhan memilih cara ini untukku agar meninggalkan dunia ini."

Hangatnya air mata Yamada menetes membasahi jemari tangan Yuto.

"Yuto, jika karena penyakit ini kemudian hari aku melupakanmu, tolong maafkan aku. Tak ada sedikit pun niatku untuk melupakanmu. Sama sekali tak ada. Bahkan kalau bisa, sampai nanti saat aku akan menghembuskan napas aku ingin terus mengingatmu. Karena kau adalah kado terbaik yang Tuhan kirimkan padaku."

Yamada mengusap air matanya dengan jarinya. Ia menatap Yuto dengan wajah sedih.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Yuto." Bisiknya pelan dengan lengkungan patah dibibirnya.

Anggota JUMP berlomba-lomba berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Dan tepat didepan kamar 209, mereka menghentikan larinya dan memasuki ruang itu dengan wajah tegang.

"Yutoo~!" teriak Chinen berlari kearah ranjang Yuto dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan. Anggota JUMP yang lain tampak mengelilingi ranjang Yuto dengan senyum yang terhias pada wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali rasanya tak melihat wajah kalian" ujar Yuto menatap satu per satu wajah sahabatnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Namun senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya seketika hilang saat menyadari bahwa masih ada temannya yang tidak datang mengunjunginya. Dan itu adalah sahabat dekatnya sendiri, Yamada Ryosuke.

"Kemana Yama-chan? Kenapa ia tak mengunjungiku?" tanya Yuto meminta jawaban teman-temannya.

Mendengar hal itu, teman-temannya saling berpandangan.

"Ia baru saja mengunjungimu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi sayangnya kau belum juga siuman. Sekarang ia ada keperluan lain. Makanya tidak bisa mengunjungimu sekarang" terang Yabu berusaha menenangkan Yuto.

"Yabu-kun! Kau sedang bicara apa? Kenapa tak kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya?" Chinen berkata dengan nada tinggi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dan itu semakin membuat Yuto penasaran.

Yabu terlihat berusaha keras agar tidak menangis. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya..." ujarnya kemudian.

Yuto yang mulai merasakan kejanggalan pun akhirnya berkata," Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang telah terjadi pada Yama-chan?"

Tak tega melihat Yuto yang penasaran, Yuya pun akhirnya buka suara.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau mengatakannya, biar aku saja yang mengatakan" ujarnya dengan pasti. Ketujuh temannya menatap tak percaya padanya.

"Yuto, kau harus tegar mendengar hal ini..." ujar Yuya serasa berat untuk mengatakannya. Namun memang lebih baik Yuto segera mengetahuinya.

" Beberapa hari setelah kau kecelakaan mobil, Yama-chan akhirnya mengatakan pada kami bahwa ia ingin keluar dari JUMP. Awalnya ia tak mau memberi tau kami alasannya. Namun setelah cukup lama kami meyakinkannya, ia mengatakannya juga..." Yuya berhenti sejenak dan menatap tajam kearah Yuto yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ia mengatakan apa?" tanya Yuto mulai tak sabar.

"Ia terkena Alzheimer. Tepatnya ada protein tak lazim yang menggumpal diurat nadi diotaknya. Ia bilang, perlahan ia akan melupakan keluarganya, kita, dan bahkan dirinya sendiri..." Suara Yuya yang semula tenang terdengar mulai bergetar.

Sementara itu dari kedua sudut mata Yuto, meluncurlah air matanya dengan pelan namun pasti.

"Tapi dia sekarang masih ingat kita,kan?" ujar Yuto dengan wajah berharap.

Chinen menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Ia sama sekali tak mengenali kami. Kalau pun ingat, itu cuma sesaat saja. Bahkan ia terus memanggilku dengan Yuto sepanjang waktu. Ia hanya mengingatmu,Yuto! Kau benar-benar beruntung! Andai saja aku lebih dulu mengenal Yama-chan,mungkin saat ini akulah yang diingatnya." Kekesalan Chinen akhirnya keluar setelah sekian lama dipendamnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hanya aku yang diingatnya?" tanya Yuto tak mengerti.

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena kau yang paling dulu dikenalnya. Ingatannya yang paling baru akan hilang lebih dahulu. Tapi mungkin tak lama lagi dia juga akan tidak mengenalimu" Jelas Daiki.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" ujar Yuto yang menangis terisak. Keito seakan memahami apa yang sedang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Keito segera memeluk Yuto dan membiarkannya menangis dipelukannya.

"Hee? Apa ini?" ujar Ryuu mengambil secarik kertas yang terletak dimeja tak jauh dari ranjang Yuto.

Semua mata memandang penasaran kearah Ryuu.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya,Ryuu" pinta Yuto. Ryuu akhirnya memberikan surat itu pada Yuto.

_10 agustus 2011_

_Dear my friend, Nakajima Yuto..._

_Sungguh tak terasa telah begitu banyak waktu yang kita lewati bersama. Telah cukup banyak dari perayaan ulang tahunmu yang kita lewati bersama dengan bahagia. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Saat surat ini kutulis, kau bahkan tetap diam tak bergeming sedikitpun. Padahal aku ingin melewati dan merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan gembira. _

_Aku benci untuk mengatakan hal ini secara tak langsung padamu, karena aku tak akan dapat melihat senyumanmu dan matamu yang berbinar-binar menatapku. Namun sayangnya aku tak punya pilihan lain..._

_Otanjoubi Omedetou..._

_Mungkin saat kau terjaga dari tidur panjangmu, aku sudah melupakanmu. Melupakan tentang kita dan semua yang pernah kita lalui bersama. Atau mungkin saja aku sudah berada ditempat lain dan hanya bisa mengawasimu dari jauh.._

_Ah, Yuto..._

_Tolong jangan kesal bila aku melupakanmu.._

_Sesungguhnya sampai maut menjemputku pun aku ingin memiliki dan mengingat sejuta kenangan kita yang berharga.._

_Tapi sayangnya aku mesti meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa membawa satu pun kenangan._

_Namun kurasa semua itu tak apa. Tak apa bila aku mesti melupakanmu, karena kau sesungguhnya adalah bagian diriku. Walaupun aku tak lagi mengingatmu, bukankah kau akan selalu bersamaku, bukan?_

_Yuto, aku percaya kau akan segera terjaga dari tidur panjangmu. Namun bila saat itu tiba, jangan cari aku bila kau tak menjumpaiku disisimu. Karena pada saat itu mungkin aku telah benar-benar melupakanmu..._

_Yuto..._

_Asal kau tau,kau adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah Tuhan kirimkan untukku. Maka dari itu kau harus hidup dengan baik dan menjaga segala kenangan kita._

_ Sahabat yang paling menyayangimu,_

_ Yamada Ryosuke_

─Owari─

_**Apakah ada yang ingin me-review?^^**_

_**Akan saya terima dengan senang hati =)**_


End file.
